My life, My love, My light
by DemonicxTears
Summary: All light from the world seemed to have died, along with him the world seemed a little bit darker, because to me he was the light' yaoi MxM ONESHOT REWRITTEN


Authors Note: This is a one shot and yea nothing more I have a story behind it if any of you want to know it

**Authors Note**: I was going back through some of my old stuff and I found this story and reread it and decided it was shit. So I went back through and rewrote some of it and tweaked it all a bit. I'm more happy with it now, but I still think I could do better. I really haven't had a lot of inspiration lately. I've been dealing with my music more so then my writing.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto…unfortunately

**Pairings**: sasunaru (of course) implied sakuino, KibaxHinata, and NejixGaara

**Props to:** Korosu wa Kanashimi for helping me with my title go read her story…NOW!

**Warning**: character death, Yaoi, shortness, and Yuri.

Now without further ado!

**My Life**

**My Love**

**My Light**

_'All light from the world seemed to have died_

The Jounins gathered around the grave, **his **grave, all gently grasping a single white rose. One by one they all walked up and placed their individual rose on **his** resting-place, all but one.

They each said their pretty words telling how much he meant to them, and about all the times they shared, what they did. They shared their about their journeys and their fights. How stubborn they were and how funny they looked. Person after person everyone tried desperately to hold on to their last memories of him. Some would fade, but others would never go away.

_Along with him_

Sakura held Inos hand for comfort. She was trying to be strong and not cry, but in the end it was all in vain, she cried into Inos black blouse. Ino herself couldn't keep from crying the tears fell freely from her eyes, she didn't bother to wipe them away; it wouldn't do any good. The tears would continue to fall.

A silent sob came from Hinata as she gripped Kiba's arm for support. Shino's hand quietly placed itself on her shoulder. She leaned farther into Kiba, as they all cried together, silently weeping the loss of their dear friend and comrade.

Shikamaru looked to the ground hiding his tear stained face, it was too painful to look at the sight before him. Chouji stood silently patting Lee's back as he cried on his shoulder. No one could believe that this was really happening.

_The world seemed a little bit darker_

Neji stood apart from the rest of the group with a red headed man, his fist gripped at his sides turning his knuckles white. His face was like stone, trying not to give away his emotions, his eyes betrayed him. They held tears, sorrow, and grief. He stared straight at the gravestone as a single tear fell down his cheek. Neji reached up and whipped the tear with his sleeve. The red head man held a steady, blank stare with the gravestone. He held Neji's hand with all the force he could muster. The thick dark circles under his tired eyes seemed darker and thicker than normal. His breathe hitched as the casket began to lower into the grave, but he refused to cry. He had to be strong; he couldn't show his sorrow for it was a weakness. But as the dirt began to pile up in the grave he couldn't stop reality hitting him and the pain in his heart.

"Gaara, it's ok to cry. We'll all miss him." Neji comforted as his thumb moved in circles on Gaara's hand. Gaara looked up at Neji, his eyes held the same weakness he was afraid to show. With one more glance at the grave Gaara began to cry.

_Because to me he was the light'_

As the last bit of earth fell into place they all turned and started to leave, except one. Many would never come again, but for some this place of mourning would become a second home. The one left slowly walked over and kneeled at the grave, in his hand he held a single red rose. He ran his fingers over the smooth face of the rock. He traced the words and caressed the sides. Memories danced before his conscious mind. He remembered all the good times, the bad times, the romantic times, and the silly times. His heart ached with the longing to feel the warm skin of his love instead of the cold rock in front of him. The aching in his heart would not cease and the cold feeling on the end of his finger tips would not become the warmth of flesh no matter how much he wished it would.

Sakura looked back to the grave to see the man. She sadly walked back to him and placed her hand on the man's shoulder.

"Sasuke, we're leaving"

"I know, go on without me" his voice broke with sadness and hurt. Her heart broke with the tone of his voice. Her hope for the future seemed to dissipate almost immediately._ 'Someone so strong could break that easily; someone so wonderful and bright could be taken away so easily...'_

"It's ok, I understand" she turned around and left him alone.

Sasuke placed the red rose on top of the white ones gently. He touched the smooth coolness of the gravestone one last time; his head dropped towards the ground.

"It's funny" he paused "I always thought I'd come home to see your stupid smile" his hot tears started to fall "Everyone always thought I'd be the one to go first; never you. I don't think even you thought you'd die first" He choked out a sob, "I always imagined being able to hold you, touch you; kiss you, but now, I-I can't" he whispered as his head came back up to look at the stone. With a broken heavy heart, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the stone in a caste kiss.

"I love you, Naruto, no matter what."

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Shinobi, friend and lover_

_You can close your eyes to things you don't  
want to see, but you can't close your heart to  
the things you don't want to feel_

**Authors Note**: So this is the revised version, I hope you like this better. I certainly do.


End file.
